The disclosure relates to a novelty type whistles, such as that given to children as a trinket or premium. More specifically, the disclosure relates to simple molded plastic whistles which can produce multiple audible tones, that is can be played lke a musical instrument, although with limited tonal range relative to serious musical instruments. Most toy whistles can produce only one tone, or if such whistle is provided with more than one resonant air cavity, the whistle can produce only a simple chord of tones when blown. One such known whistle, similarly constructed to the preferred embodiment of the subject invention, comprises a simple two shell construction which forms a series of three sealed resonant chambers, the mouthpiece has a single air receiving opening connected to these sealed cavities. When the user blows into the mouthpiece, all three cavities can be made to resonate at three audible frequencies, this produces a satisfying whistle sound. However, any child can become quickly bored of this. Even when the whistle is blown loudly or softly, or rhythmically, the user soon recognizes the limited range of creative expresion available, and hopefully for anyone within hearing, such explorations will soon cease. Even with the provisions of multiple, even turned resonant chambers, there is no practical way to selectively play less than all of the tones producible by the chambers.